Ours
by I'mDifferent-GetOverIt
Summary: Songfic to Taylor Swift's "Ours". Percabeth. R&R please and thank you.


**Ours**

**A/N: I wrote this a while ago...like before my computer died, long time ago. LOL, not that long, but anyway, I was listening to the song and was like, "Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey, didn't I write a Percabeth fic for this?" and then I found it! :-D So yeah, I'm a Swifty, get over it. READ ON!**

**Disclaimer****: ****Δεν****έχουν στην ιδιοκτησία τους****Jackson****Percy****και οι Ολύμπιοι****ή****Taylor****Swift****Εμείς****του**

Annabeth POV

I was working as an intern for a major architecture firm in Boston. I missed Percy because he was back in New York. He had been to visit a few times, and all the other interns thought he was a hooligan and couldn't be trusted, that he hindered me from my work.

_Elevator buttons and morning air  
>Strangers' silence makes me wanna take the stairs<br>If you were here we'd laugh about their vacant stares  
>But right now, my time is theirs<br>_

I stood in the elevator with about five other interns. They were all silent. I wanted to scream "AWKWARD SILENCE!" and then leave and take the stairs, where I could be alone. I sighed. If Percy was here, we would laugh about the way their faces showed no expressions. But, he wasn't here. And my time belonged to my boss at the present.

_Seems like there's always someone who disapproves_

_They'll judge it like they know about me and you_

_And the verdict comes from those with nothing else to do_

_The jury's out, but my choice is you  
><em>

Somebody always disapproved about Percy and I. First mom and Poseidon. Then the fellow interns. It never ended. They would judge as if they know about all that Percy and I had been through together: the Quests, the jealousy, Luke's betrayal, and everything in between. But, despite all that people said about us, I always knew I could rely on Seaweed Brain.

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough_

_But this love is ours_

I drove home that night, wishing Percy was here. I had never felt more alone. I opened the door to my apartment and got a huge shock.

Standing there was none other than the greatest boyfriend in all the world: Perseus Jackson.

We hugged and kissed and caught up with our lives. I leaned my head on his chest and explained about how everyone judges us.

"I know, Wise Girl," he said, resting his chin on the top of my head. "Don't worry. Things may be rough, but this love is ours. Not theirs. We control it, not them."

I really did have the best boyfriend in all the world.

_You never know what people have up their sleeves  
>Ghosts from your past gonna jump out at me<br>Lurking in the shadows with their lip gloss smiles  
>But I don't care, cause right now you're mine<em>

_And you'll say don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<em>

_And life makes love look hard_

_The stakes are high_

_The waters rough  
>But this love is ours<br>_

Sometimes, when Percy and I are out in public, he'll see somebody from his old school and they will see me with them. It's like the fish at the bottom if Siren Bay all over again. They look at me with jealousy and then spread rumors to all her little friends.

But, I don't care. Because, nothing matters but that Percy loves me and I love him.

_And it's not theirs to speculate_

_If it's wrong and your hands are tough _

_But they are where mine belong and  
>I'll fight their doubt and give you faith <em>

_With this song for you  
><em>

What Percy and I have is not theirs to judge. If they are wrong (which, most of the time, they are), he will take one of his strong hands in one of mine. One of those hands where mine belong. And whenever he has a doubt, I am always there to reassure him. I will always give him faith whenever he needs it. And, of course, vice versa.

_'Cause I love the gap between your __teeth__  
>And I love the riddles that you speak<br>And any snide remarks from my mother  
>about your tattoos will be ignored<br>Cause my __heart__ is yours_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>And life makes love look hard_

_So don't you worry your pretty little mind  
>People throw rocks at things that shine<br>But they can't take what's ours  
>They can't take what's ours<br>The stakes are high  
>The waters rough<br>But this love is ours_

I love that gap between his two front teeth, because his family couldn't afford braces. And he knew I loved riddles, so he looked them up, just to tell me them.

A few months after the Titan War, Percy and I had each gotten a tattoo. Mine said "Daughter of Athena" with a picture of an owl underneath. His said "Son of Poseidon" with a trident underneath. My mother was always making comments about the tattoo.

We always ignored them, though, because we loved each other more than life and that was all that mattered.

Because this love was ours. And nobody else's.

**A/N: So how was it? Too mushy? Not mushy enough? Too random? Not long enough? Too much detail? Tell me in the form of a review!**

**Review Please! Flames Accepted!**


End file.
